¿Sueño o realidad?
by montse94
Summary: Cansada de la monotomia su vida necesitaba un cambio y que mejor que dos sexys   pelirojos. "RETO PRIMUM" the FORUM THE RUINS. Faltas corregidas y os prometo que con todas las letras.


Esta historia ha sido creada para el Foro The Ruins para el " Reto Premium". Mi palabra es ROSA.

¿Sueño o realidad?

Hoy definitivamente, no era mi día de suerte; no me había sonado el despertador y había llegado tarde a clase, me había dejado los apuntes, había suspendido un examen y encima, había empezado a llover.  
>Lo que se podía denominar un día perfecto.<br>El camino más corto hacia mi casa estaba cortado a causa de nuevas obras y por el otro camino tardaría más de veinte minutos en llegar. Enfadada y mojada, fui corriendo a refugiarme bajo el portal de una floristería para esperar a que parase de llover, pero ese día la suerte parecía ir en mi contra y la lluvia no amainaba.  
>Se abrió la puerta de la tienda y por esta apareció un chico con un paraguas, el chico era pelirrojo con los ojos marrones, era alto y por lo que podía apreciar tenía muy buen cuerpo, además desprendía un dulce aroma a rosas y a otras flores, estaba para comérselo.<br>- Toma, hace rato que te he visto aquí, y bueno, parece que no va a parar de llover -me dijo ofreciéndome el paraguas, lo cogí un poco avergonzada, le di las gracias sorprendida, normalmente la gente ignoraría a una chica que se está mojando, nadie da nada por nada, pero aquel chico parecía muy amable, le di las gracias, abrí el paraguas y me fui corriendo, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía sacarme a ese pelirrojo de la cabeza, y ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba era tan tonta que me había olvidado preguntárselo, así que al salir del colegio al día siguiente decidí pasarme por la tienda, que resultó ser una floristería, para devolverle el paraguas.  
>Entré a la floristería y lo vi regando unas rosas con cara de fastidio, llevaba una camiseta blanca ajustada, unos pantalones vaqueros y una especie de delantal con el nombre de la floristería, le di unos golpecitos en la espalda para llamar su atención y se giró hasta estar cara a cara, examinándome con la mirada.<br>-Gracias por ayudarme ayer, por cierto cómo te llamas?- le dije ofreciéndole de vuelta su paraguas, el me miró como si no entendiera, lo que le estaba diciendo, puede que ya no se acordara de mí , me sentí como una idiota; allí parada con el paraguas en la mano, entonces él reaccionó y me cogió el paraguas.  
>-Me llamo Fred Weasly, encantado de conocerte preciosa y cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo, mientras hablaba me percaté del piercing que llevaba en la lengua, que yo recordara el día anterior no lo tenía, debía estar imaginándome cosas, con una sonrisa traviesa fue acercándose a mí peligrosamente.<br>-Hermione Granger- dije nerviosa por su cercanía, yo era una empollona, una rata de biblioteca y no estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se acercaran tanto a mí. Fred me cogió por la espalda acercándome a él y pegó sus labios a los míos, era un beso demandante, fiero, que me obligó a separar mis labios para dejar pasar su lengua, yo le seguía torpemente mientras él recorría mi boca con su lengua y jugaba con la mía como quería. Sonó el timbre de la puerta de la tienda, lo que me volvió a la realidad y me hizo separarme bruscamente de él, miré quien había entrado y me quedé alucinando, era un chico exactamente igual que Fred, pero con ropa diferente, llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones oscuros.  
>-Tú...-dijo al verme, entonces todo encajó, eran gemelos y el chico amable de ayer no era Fred sino el gemelo que acababa de entrar y por eso Fred me había mirado como si no entendiera nada cuando le di el paraguas.<br>-Hola George- saludó burlón Fred pegándose otra vez a mí, George al darse cuenta se acercó desafiante hasta nosotros y me separó de Fred.  
>-Qué coño haces con ella? te dije que no te le acercaras, es MI presa- dijo George enfadado, yo no entendía nada, parece ser que estaba en medio de una disputa entre hermanos.<br>-Yo la vi primero y fui yo quien sugirió lo del paraguas- replicó Fred volviendo a acercarme hasta él, lo que provocó que George volviera a alejarme de él.  
>-Pero fui yo quien se lo dio, por lo tanto es mía- dijo George, este comentario me cabreó, me estaban tratando como a un objeto, como a una posesión y eso no me gustaba nada, ni siquiera me habían preguntado a quien quería yo, aunque si me hubiesen preguntado tampoco habría sabido que decir, quería gritar que me dejaran en paz y que resolvieran sus problemas ellos solitos.<br>-Y si la compartimos?- sugirió Fred antes de que yo pudiera decirles nada, a George pareció gustarle la idea porque cuando Fred se acercó para volver a besarme no dijo nada y comenzó a morderme en el cuello, por dios bendito, que estaba pasando?, ni en mis sueños más descabellados hubiera imaginado que esto podría pasarme, pero ahora tenía no a uno, sino a dos preciosos pelirrojos besándome y tocándome.  
>Fred se separó de mis labios para ir y poner el cartel de cerrado en la puerta de la tienda y cerrar esta con llave, George aprovechó para robar mis labios mientras me conducía hasta un cuarto al fondo de la floristería. Yo me dejaba hacer, era como si estuviera hechizada, debería estar aterrada e intentar huir de allí. Ir con dos chicos desconocidos mayores que yo y liarme con los dos deseando que hicieran de todo, me sorprendía de mi misma, no solo no me importaba sino que lo deseaba, no me reconocía, mi vida siempre había sido tan monótona, siempre lo mismo, ser la hija perfecta, la alumna perfecta, no salir de fiesta, no emborracharme, no fumar, no divertirme, era aburrido, necesitaba acción y que mejor forma que con dos sexys pelirrojos?<br>Acabamos en una cama, los tres y comenzaron a desaparecer prendas de ropa, hasta que solo me quedé con mis infantiles braguitas de color rosa con cerditos dibujados y un sostén del mismo color, ya no sabía quién era quien, estaba tan embriagada por las sensaciones que tampoco me importaba, solo quería que esas manos no dejaran de recorrer mi cuerpo y que mis labios estuvieran siempre ocupados, una mano bajó hasta mis braguitas las cuales sacó expertamente, las tiró lejos y yo las perdí de vista, entonces...

Pipipip Pipipip , sonó el despertador y me desperté en mi cama sudada y agitada por el sueño tan real que acababa de tener, miré debajo de las sabanas para cerciorarme de que todo había sido un sueño y suspiré tranquila al ver que estaba vestida con mi pijama de siempre. Me levanté y fui al lavabo para bañarme, mientras se llenaba la bañera me quité la camiseta y el sujetador rosa, igual que el del sueño, después me quité los pantalones y... Donde coño estaban mis bragas?


End file.
